Percy Jackson One Shots
by HoneyApplePie
Summary: One shots about the Percy Jackson characters.
1. Chapter 1: Help

**Help**

She didn't understand. Why was he looking at her like that, even Mr. D had a look of pity on his face.

Mr. D looks at her sadly saying, "Clarisse, call for you inside."

What was going on? Mr. D never got a campers name right except for his own sons. She quickly runs inside to the phone.

Breathlessly, she answers the phone, "Hello."

"Est-ce Ms. La Rue?"

"Oui," I responded back confused. I didn't understand why someone, who wasn't family or friends, from France was calling me.

"Je suis désolé pour votre perte Ms. La Rue."

"Ma perte?" I replied back confused. What loss did I have? As far as I'm concerned, I had lost no one.

"Oui, votre mère est morte. Vous ne savez pas sur les attaques sur la France?"

"Attaque, quel attaque?"

"Il y avait une attaque terroriste à Paris. Il ya actuellement 130 victimes, je suis désolé, mais votre mère est l'un d'eux." She had a robotic tone to her voice, almost like she had done this over 100 times, which she probably had.

"Oui. Merci pour votre sollicitude."

"Votre accueil. Désolé pour ta perte. Au Revoir."

"Au Revoir," I choked out hanging up on her.

* * *

 _Est-ce Ms. La Rue?- Is this Ms. La Rue?_

 _Oui- Yes_

 _Je suis désolé pour votre perte Ms. La Rue.- I'm sorry for your loss Ms. La Rue._

 _Ma perte?- My loss_

 _Oui, votre mère est morte. Vous ne savez pas sur les attaques sur la France?- Yes, your mom is dead. Do you not know about the attacks on France?_

 _Attaque, quel attaque?- Attack, what attack?_

 _Il y avait une attaque terroriste à Paris. Il ya actuellement 130 victimes, je suis désolé, mais votre mère est l'un d'eux.- There was a terrorist attack in Paris. There are currently 130 victims, I am sorry but your mother is one of them._

 _Oui. Merci pour votre sollicitude.- Yes. Thank you for your concern._

 _Votre accueil. Désolé pour ta perte. Au Revoir.- Your welcome. Sorry for your loss. Goodbye._

 _Au Revoir- Goodbye_


	2. Chapter 2: Different

**This is an AU world where Travis and Connor were split up a birth and don't live together outside of camp.**

* * *

 **Different**

They weren't the same no matter what people thought about them. He and Connor were complete opposites when it came to living outside of camp.

He was sent to live on a farm in South Carolina with their aunt. Connor continued to live with their mother on the Upper East Side.

He went to church every Sunday, and he couldn't believe it when Connor said that they didn't go to church at all.

When he visited Connor in New York during winter break for the first time, they saw snow. He didn't understand why Connor was complaining, so he walked to Central Park just to be able to say that he had been in a snow storm.

Connor liked to be near the strawberry fields to spy on a daughter of Apollo, who helped the Demeter cabin with the strawberry fields. He liked to be near them because it reminded him of the crops their family grew on their farm, not because of a daughter of Demeter.

Connor was smarter than him that was obvious. From a young age, Connor had been going to private schools and getting the best education money can buy. He, however, went to a public school and had to spend time working on their farm before he did any homework.

He was as smart as the Demeter kids whenever they started talking about crops and harvesting at counselor meetings. He could keep up with whatever Katie was telling Chiron about the strawberry fields. Connor couldn't understand anything that was being said about the fields.

No matter what other people thought, he never touched the fields or any plants on or in the Demeter cabin. That was Connor and his other siblings. He knew the work that went in to keeping the fields good and growing, so he never touched them, always picturing his aunt slapping him across the back of the head for doing something so bad.

He was friends with the hunters. They happened to hate Connor. Every time he ran into them, or they came to camp, they hunted together. Not one person, not even Connor, knows that about him.

He had a scar right at his hairline on his forehead from a car crash. Connor did not.

They were very different.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess

**Set between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian.**

* * *

 **Princess**

Her favorite Disney princess was always Belle. Not because of turning a vile beast into a handsome prince, but because of where it was placed.

France.

She always loved the French language. Her father was part French and therefore taught the language to her from young age. It was her dream to go there. To see the Eiffel Tower, walk down the Champs-Élysées, and to have a French man call her, "ma belle."

Then she went to camp. It went from turning a beast into a prince, but killing the beast instead. This went against her fantasy, so when others trained and fought, she sat by the lake doing her hair and makeup. She sat there pining over the son of Hephaestus that she knew had better things to do than like her.

When she became friends with Clarisse things changed. Her fantasies of going to France changed. Now she wanted to go to the Pont des Arts and put a lock on it with someone special, she wanted Clarisse to show her the best local café, and she still wanted a French man to call her, "ma belle."

She never got called "ma belle" by a French man, instead, she got called "belle" by Clarisse, who was trying to cheer her up. She never went to France and saw all the sites, and she never did meet a French man that called her "ma belle."

It's okay though, she found a place no one knew existed, she found unlikely friendship, and she turned a vile beast into a loving prince. And she found him again in Elysium.

She got her Disney princess story the way she wanted it, almost.

 _Ma Belle- My Beautiful_


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters.**

 **AN: Set after The Last Olympian.**

* * *

 **Family**

He was a family man, no matter what people thought of him. As the God of War he was a family man naturally. People didn't realize that because they only saw war breaking families apart. They didn't realize that war brought families together, and it helped you form new families.

War split families apart, yes, you couldn't deny that. That every family broke a little when a soldier shipped out on deployment, or even when they joined the military. That every person who got deployed left someone behind: a brother, sister, mother, father, wife, husband, daughter, son, or any combination thereof.

They just didn't realize that war also brought families together. That people formed new families with people who went through the same things as them, a family member deploying. The Blue Star Mothers, for example. They made a new family based on the fact that they all knew what it was like to have a child serving in the military.

Soldiers also formed new families with each other. They trusted each other like a family did because out there, trust was everything. They slept, ate, and trained together every day, so it was no wonder that they didn't form new families with each other. And when they came back home from deployment, they kept in contact with each other because that is what a family did.

He didn't like war; in fact sometimes he couldn't stand it. Yes, it made him powerful. Yes, he liked some fighting, some competition. But he couldn't stand it; the death of the soldiers, walking along the shrouds that fill up one of Demeter's gardens, all he feels is sadness. His children's shrouds are a crisp white, his children, both mortal and immortal, who aren't getting healed by Apollo and his children, are sitting in a circle. His sons are holding theirs sisters, while his daughters make beautifully embroidered shrouds for their fallen siblings.

He has to find out which of his children died in the war. Every time he leaves one of his mortal lovers, always when his children are between the ages of three to five, he makes a promise. A promise that says that the next time he sees his mortal lovers, he will bring bad news. Now he has to go back to them. He has to tell his lovers that their children are dead. For a war that wouldn't have included them if they weren't demigods.

Yes, he is the god of war, and he's a family man because of it.


End file.
